The Letter (1986)
Plot Overview Conny tries to write a letter to Hutch in order to explain everything, but she can't manage. Jeff tells her that Alexis hasn't found the certain letter in Cecil's files. But a little later, Adam Carrington calls and says that he has found the letters for Jeff in Cecil's Logan Rhinewood file. Miles wants to talk Sable out of going to New York, he tries to make her see what's happening to her marriage, but since she has no suspicion against Frankie and Jason, she still doesn't get the message behind his allusions. Fallon tries to comfort Miles who is really down after all these disappointments. Miles blames Jason for betraying his mother. Roger proposes to Frankie, she accepts right at the minute when Jason turns up. Monica and Neil get closer. Wayne and Monica start working together. Garrett and Jason must face some trouble with Blake who is jumping up and down because of the injunction. Nonetheless, Jason assures Adam to tell Blake that he is still in control of everything. Frankie calls Sable in New York and breaks the news to her. Sable is really happy for her, but the auction is a disappointment for her. She is outbid and rather furious when she finds out it was Zach who bought the Matisse. He wants to give her the painting as a gift, but she makes clear that she won't sell herself. Nevertheless he manages to get her to kiss him. Adam meets Fallon and gives Jeff the promised letter. Conny is pleased, but Adam has brought along another letter which insinuates that Jeff is not Philip's son. Conny knows that Jeff wouldn't be entitled any longer to anything in this case due to her father’s will. She tries to burn the letter, but the attempt fails which Conny doesn't notice because she hastily follows Sable in order to talk to her. Sable is not aware of that and is shocked when Conny collides with her car. Jason is badly afraid to lose his sister and reacts quite unfair. Sable is desperate and full regrets. By accident she finds the letter Conny wanted to burn in the fire place.... Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Gary Morris ... Wayne Masterson * Philip Brown ... Neil Kittredge * David Hedison ... Lord Roger Langdon * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * John Marion ... Auctioneer * Ashley Mutrux ... LB Colby * Barbara Pallenberg ... Verna * Paul Sinclair ... Paramedic Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer Original Music by * Dennis McCarthy Cinematography by * Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by * Chuck Montgomery Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II Set Decoration by * Robert Checchi Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist * Lynn Masters .... hair stylist * Norman Page .... makeup artist * Barbara Ronci .... hair stylist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Robert J. Metoyer .... second assistant director * Richard T. Schor .... first assistant director * Ricardo Méndez Matta .... dga trainee (uncredited) * Wendy Shear .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Richard J. Bayard .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum .... superintendent studio operations * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Gary Zink .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Robert Berdell .... wardrobe: men * Rachael Stanley .... wardrobe: women * Eilish Zebrasky .... wardrobe supervisor Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor * Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist (uncredited) Other crew ' * Adell Aldrich .... script supervisor * Rick Edelstein .... executive script consultant * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Bridget Hedison .... assistant to producer * Phill Norman .... title designer * Elaine Rich .... special consultant * Don Roos .... executive script consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager (uncredited) Info Alert * This is Gordon Thomson's ''(Adam) ''final guest star appearence on the show. Joseph Campanella ''(Hutch) and Claire Yarlett ''(Bliss) ''do not appear in this episode Production details * Shooting Dates: from November 19, 1985 to November 27, 1985. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Warner Hollywood studios; Paley Residence (Bel Air); Le Dome - 8720 West Sunset Boulevard (West Hollywood); London West Hollywood Hotel, former Bel Age Hotel, 1020 N San Vicente Blvd., (West Hollywood). Quotes * '''Sable Colby: Darling, marriage is like a dance. I know your father's moves and he knows mine. Now, this waltz has gotten a little out of step at the moment, but... I know my partner. We'll finish together. * Miles Colby: I'm just having a little nightcap. On the rocks. Like everything else around here. * Zach Powers: Who outbid you? Sable Colby: They won't tell me. Fortunately. I don't think I could stand the rigors of a murder trial just now. * Neil Kittredge: [to Monica] First of all, I don't resent women in business. I worked for the best: Dominique for four years. Her gender wasn't a problem and neither is yours. Man, woman or a smurf, you would've ticked me off just the same. * Jason Colby: If this spill is sabotage, I want to find out who's behind it. Obviously someone who wants to wreck our pipeline deal. Miles Colby: Or just someone who hates your guts. It may take a while to run down the list. * Constance Colby: You will notice I'm walking softly but that's because I'm carrying a big stick. * Adam Carrington: Who'd've believed it, Jeff, after going to all this trouble to save your 500 million dollar windfall... [chuckles wickedly] ...it turns out that you're not even a Colby. * Sable Colby: Oh my God, what have I done? Conny!